The Legend of Zelda: The Dragon of Hyrule
by BlackXII
Summary: Three months after Twilight Princess, Link is called upon along with a young man to find the Fabled dragon of Hyrule to help the land defend from an invasion of dark demons. T for mild violence. R&R LinkxMidna with a possible ZeldaxOC
1. Prologue

The Legend of Zelda: The Dragon of Hyrule

Prologue Chapter:

There are moments In my Life where I question how I was born. I was told I was found on some doorstep by my adoptive parents. They raised me the best they could, until the raid of the Bandits of the Desert. I drove most of them off but then the criminal underbelly was interested in my skills and ferocity and took me away. They made me part of an underground fighting game. The Rules were its either fight till you win or die. However I never killed during them always knocked them out. That always made the "people in charge" angry at me. One day while in my "room" if you would call it that, The Hylian guards came and put a stop to them...but I managed to worm out of my "room" and escape into the Forests... Here's where my story begins, oh and If your wondering about a name it's Tyson, but I'm also known as the Black XII.

* * *

I do not own legend of Zelda or its Characters. Those rightfully belong to Nintendo.


	2. Chapter 1: The Forests and New Friend

The Legend of Zelda: The Dragon of Hyrule

Chapter 1: The Forests and a new Friend

Link was on patrol in the forests of Faron dealing with the usual creatures. Deku Baba, Bokoblins. It was usual for him. But then Rumor came about that there was some form of Wild Man loose in the Forest so he decided to investigate the matter.

When Link found the tracks that belonged to the Wild Man he was determined to follow them to wherever it lead. "There is something amiss though." Link said to himself. "If this was a wild man, how come he walks on just two legs...I heard that wild men act like Animals that walk on all fours." He continued onwards on Epona nevertheless, more determined to find whatever it was.

It was all but a Few minutes later that Link discovered The body of a Person lying on the ground. When he got closer to it he discovered the person to be a young man about his age, The Young man also seemed to wear a bandana Made from a rag over his head as if he was injured or something. Link then decided that if this person needed help he'd give it. So Link lifted the young man up and placed him on Epona and then rode back to his Village.

...

The young man slowly woke up in an area that he knew was not the forests he collapsed in. he was in a bed...Fresh bandages over the wound on his head that the one Rock hit him on. _Where the heck am I? _He thought getting up. He then discovered the Person that helped him out. "Are you the one that rescued me?" The young man asked. The man that approached him said "No I am not. But Link is the one responsible for the act of service. Now then, Whats your name boy? Im Rusl, and I'll take care of those injuries of yours while you stay in my home." The young man then gave a tiny smile and said, "My Name is Tyson and thanks for the help friend."

* * *

Whew... I am finished with Second Chapter. Yes I know this is a filler but more will come eventually. R&R folks!


	3. Chapter 2: Training and Big Trouble in

The Legend of Zelda: The Dragon of Hyrule

Chapter 2: Training and Big Trouble in Hyrule

Tyson woke up one fine morning almost a day after formally introducing himself to the people of Ordon village. He hoped to be a little bit welcomed with little suspicion on who he was or where he came from. _People are just trying to be friendly. _Tyson thought as he walked up the path to Link's home where Link said he would teach him some basics of the sword, whereas Tyson surprised him by the fact he had a weapon, a blade that can change size with a simple thought from it's owner.

"It's really not that hard really," Tyson explained to Link. "it is just all about the matter of the skill put into it." "Does it have any other abilities?" Link asked. Tyson then replied with "You'll laugh but I can use it if I use my magic to Copy myself to eleven people, not counting the original, which is me. Some people sometimes called me The Black XII."

"Wow wish I had one of those when I battled Ganondorf." Link said. It also caused a frown to be placed on the Hero of Twilight's Face. "What's wrong mate?" Tyson asked. "It's nothing, I just miss an old friend is all." was the only reply.

"Anyway," Link said changing the subject which Tyson didn't really like. "Let's see how well you fight with that Sword." as Link said that he drew out His Ordonian crafted sword while Tyson drew out a blade that had the marking of XII along the blade and they sparred all throughout the morning and into the afternoon. Eventually the two Swordsman fought so hard it was hard to tell who would win, but then they officially after both performing a practice strike that could have if used the rest of the way kill both of them was when they called it a draw.

Link was amazed that Tyson had almost the same practice of the blade as he did. "That was really good Tyson." was all that Link could say when they sheathed their weapons. Tyson replied, "You should see me with other weapons. Anyway what now?" Link was about to answer when Ilia ran towards the two saying something was going on in the woods.

"Demons and Monsters of some form are about to invade Ordon!" was all that She gasped out before running to warn the other villagers.

"Well Tyson, lets see what you can do out in the field" Link said to Tyson. "You have NO idea." was Tyson's reply before running in the Direction of the woods Sword drawn and ready for battle with Link hot on his trail.

-(-))(

When they reached the woods they found what Ilia said to be true, Four Bokoblins and one strange monster neither of them had seen before were coming in fast. Tyson's instinct told him to charge at the Strange monster that acted as the leader while Link takes care of the rest. With that Plan in mind Tyson rushed out and attacks the Creature and Link fired his arrows at the Bokoblins killing them in one shot.

The Creature attacked Tyson with a ferocity in its technique while Tyson realizes he needed help. He then concentrated hard and then suddenly He splits into two of him and those two split into four and then the Four Tysons rushed out and attacked the creature from all sides with one Tyson giving the ending blow, killing it. Three of the Four then vanished While the last one Sheathed his sword.

"Something is wrong now...and three months after the Twilight problem at that." Said Tyson. Link then said "The Princess should know about this... lets go back and Grab Epona." With those words they run back to Ordon.

-*-(-*

Meanwhile in the chamber where The Mirror of Twilight once stood...some grains of Sand were starting to glow...Then suddenly as if it was some form of trickery...The mirror began to repair itself...and soon a familiar former Tyrant shall walk through...leading with him an Army of demons he brought with him to conquer the realm of light just as he had with The Realm of Twilight...leaving almost no survivors...Save for enough to escape by their ruler's Magic to save them from the awful plight that Zant, Newly resurrected by an unknown power, bringing with him with this new army.

* * *

oh boy...Zant is back in town. and he brought an army from wherever he went in the afterlife with him...Now What's gonna Happen when Link Encounters The Twilight Princess again? and What role will Tyson play in all of this. Read and review people. You may find out sooner or later.


	4. Chapter 3: Old Friends, New Quest

The Legend of Zelda: The Dragon of Hyrule

Chapter Three: Old friends, New Quest.

The two young men rode hard and fast on the horse Epona. As they reached Castle Town they dismounted The horse near the gates and Tyson starts to ask some questions to Link.

"So Link, did you ever meet the Princess before?" was the first question. "I have met with her a few times during the Twilight Invasion..." Link's expression then turns grim. "Well, what do you think of her? As a friend I mean." Link then stared at Tyson and gave him an Obvious look, "Hey hey hey! I do **NOT** have a crush on her!" Link then chuckled at the reaction "I'm just teasing you Tyson. Hang on...There's something different here now." Link observed as they walk into town.

There was an assortment of the usual Zora and Goron and Hylian. But something else caught both the young hero's eyes. There was Twili from the twilight realm seeming to be mingled in with the crowd. "Tyson, something really odd is up." Link said to his friend. "If these are Twili Link I wonder what they are doing here." was Tyson's reply. "Something drove them here, and we need to go into the castle." Link and Tyson rushed to the castle gates and hastily ran into the castle halls, for somehow this was no ordinary problem that is now forming up.

()()()()()()()()()()

Meanwhile in the Castle throne room, the Princess Zelda was talking to the Ruler of the Twili who managed to along wither her people, escape from this new evil's grasp. It was also to be said that The Twilight Princess was going to ask Zelda to send for Link when suddenly a Guard burst into the Room.

"What is it now?" Zelda asked the guard. "Your highness, The Hero of Twilight has arrived. He also seemed to have brought a friend with him too." Midna, the Twilight princess frowned at that comment. _Link brought a friend too? I don't know how this friend will have to do with all of this._ was her thought. Then to Zelda's Surprise, Link did come into the Throne Room and then froze instantly when he saw the familiar presence of Midna. Zelda Smiled to herself but then when she saw the friend of Link's come in She was as frozen as Link was.

She was staring right into Tyson as if trying to see what his mind was saying about her. _Wait, wait Zelda. Don't work yourself up over him. He's possibly thinking why are you staring at him. _She thought.

_Holy mackerel. _Tyson thought. _She looks even more beautiful then I imagined her. WAIT A MINUTE XII! get a grip on yourself! She's royalty. She has to marry some Snobby prince. Although I think she deserves someone more worthy then a prince. _ Tyson Snaps back into reality when Link broke the silence.

"Midna?" was all that Link could blurt out. Midna then replied. "Wow captain obvious. That wasn't so hard to remember was it?" Midna looked like she was about to chide him again but then Link surprises even her with a friendly hug. "Welcome back Midna. What happened to the Twilight realm." Midna has a sad tone in her voice as she replies "It's gone Link, Zant resurrected and he brought a very nasty army with him. Wiped out the whole realm in one fell swoop, I thought most of us were goners when somehow a portal came out and we escaped into the Light realm and we somehow could be able to bear the Light without being hurt. Its as if the Goddesses forgave the descendants of the Dark Interlopers."

Zelda Spoke out to the group. "I was just now about to go fetch for you Link, This may be more complicated then we realize...we need to know what were dealing with." Zelda then walks in the direction of the Library with Link and Midna following and Tyson taking up the Rear. Tyson was now wondering what will happen next. The more this little Errand to ask the princess what is going on in the land is now somehow turning into a repeat of three months ago.

As they entered the Library Zelda then said, "The book we seek is here my friends. It's on that top shelf by itself." She pointed towards it and the book looks like it came from ancient times yet was in good condition. Tyson climbs up the ladder and carefully picked it up and then came back down with it.

Tyson opened the book and on the pages it fell on it looked like on one page there was a picture of a Dragon, and then the other page had writing on the side. "What does it say?" Link asked. Tyson takes a try at reading it. "This is ancient language that's for sure. Princess can you decipher this?"

Zelda then takes over and reads and after a minute of silence she said "This is a legend of a Dragon of Hyrule, who was tasked by the goddess Nayru to aid Hyrule when it was in torment from an army that fits Midna's Description. After the Dragon defeated this army, He sealed the army away into the Dark Realm. The Dragon had a powerful item, an amulet, that He split into 5 pieces and scattered them across Hyrule, The writing says in the Dragon's Last words before vanishing from Hyrule, 'Hear me once more brave land of Hyrule, should the army ever again come and fight let one who reads from these pages a picture from this very book which I write.' " Zelda turns a page "Hm, this picture looks like a riddle, it says "I come from a family where The age is doubled by this number. If my brother is 48, and my Father is 60, how old will you say is my other brother and then how old am I?"

What a puzzling Riddle, but Tyson knew what the meaning of the riddle was. "It's a riddle asking for the number of which is doubled in the order they require, The second eldest brother is 24 so that means the boy's age and the answer to this riddle is very very easy."

"Wait so you mean the answer is?" asked Midna. "Yes it is dear Twilight princess, The answer is XII. That is my title I Hold. The Black XII." The book with the Picture then Shines bright and then a vision of the Dragon from earlier fills the Room. "Well well well." The Dragon looks at Tyson thoughtfully, "I have not seen you for 18 years my boy." "Wait. You know me?" asked Tyson. The image of the Dragon Flickers. "There is no time to waste. Find the Pieces of the amulet...Trust in your blade...let it be your guide, the Hero of Hyrule and the Twilight princess shall aid you." The image vanished as if it wasn't there.

* * *

Wow. Chapter three is already here! COOL! anyway. please R&R and if more reviewers come next chapter I might give out a challenge for those who can draw.


	5. Chapter 4:The Journey begins

The Legend of Zelda: The Dragon of Hyrule

Chapter 4: The Journey begins

Everyone stood silent for a few minutes before Tyson broke the silence. "What the heck?" he said out loud. "That was the most weirdest moment of my LIFE! How did the dragon know me! This is going WAY out of proportion here," "Maybe we'll find clues to your past as we journey to find the pieces of this amulet thingy." Link said. "But First things first, I don't think those rags will protect you much on the journey, you need a strong and sturdy armor before we do anything else."

Zelda watched the conversation Tyson and Link were having with thought and interest. She had an able blacksmith to make suitable body armor. "Hey Guys? Why don't we visit the Royal Smithy? I'm sure that has some good armor for Tyson to choose from." "Well what are we waiting for then?" asked Midna. "Come on you two lets get going to the smithy." the two young swordsmen stopped talking as Zelda led them to the Smithy.

But all the while the princess's thoughts were fixated on Tyson for some remote reason even she didn't know. _He doesn't look too bad though. Dang it what am I saying? I don't know why thinking about him is making me think like this! _That was the thought that even drove her insane. Tyson, meanwhile was thinking hard on what had happened and what did the Dragon meant when it addressed him. _How did the Dragon of Hyrule know me? I think the Dragon knows more about my past then it lets on... _Tyson did not have time to think for they were now entering the royal blacksmith's Smithy.

…...

The Blacksmith was hammering away making a horseshoe when the princesses arrived with Link and Tyson and asked for armor for the latter. "Oh sure I have plenty of armor for you to choose from good sir." was the blacksmith's reply as he presented his Collection of armor to him. Tyson was thrilled to browse through the armor to look at which set would benefit him the most. But when Tyson thought he would not find the right armor, the very last set that was shown to him was the right one.

The armor looked like a middleweight plate armor, not too heavy, not too light, but all around dependable for anything dangerous, it was black decorated by stripes of gold all around its edges, and then the gauntlets of the Armor looked like it was decorated with an image of a dragon on it.

"I will try this one on for size." Tyson said and gestured for privacy and everyone waited outside for him as he put on the armor as if he was placing on a set of protective shells. As he was putting on the armor his mind wandered to thinking on the princess. _Well, she was...nice I'll admit. But I doubt she thinks anything about me, her Royal Highness has to worry about other things. Anyway, I should hurry up and finish putting this armor on. _Tyson then finished putting the gauntlets on and got ready to go outside.

…...

Midna was standing next to Link and Zelda waiting and decided to talk to Link about how he was during the three months after the Twilight Invasion. "So Link, how have you been the past three months?" "It was kind of boring." Link answered. "No evil to fight, always patrolling the forests and other places of Hyrule it was terrible. Then I met Tyson and then soon after that, I get mixed up in all of this. But I am glad you've come back. I prefer to not forget about all the friends I make." She smiled at Link's response and Zelda looks on with a small smile.

Zelda was about to ask what's taking Tyson so long when Tyson walked out of the Smithy in full armor ready for the journey ahead and Zelda nearly thought she was turning red at seeing him but then sighed with relief that she wasnt. "Well," Zelda said slowly. "You look...great." "Yeah," Tyson replied. "You look fine yourself princess." now Zelda _**knew**_ she was blushing.

"All that aside," Said Link. "We need to get moving. So Tyson, whats the first Thing we got to do?

Tyson drew his blade and he was wondering how is it going to point in the direction they were supposed to go. "I really don't know what the Dragon meant, let alone why it addressed me. I just think that The sword wont be able to do much save for...what the heck?" As Tyson said that the sunlight had just hit the sword and then suddenly a beam of light shot out of the sword making a Compass like point that was currently pointing to the East. "First we go east then. To wherever it points us at." was Tyson's only answer. "But, I dont think we need horses where were going to go. But we need to go to Lake Hylia to get there." "Where is that exactly?" asked Midna. "The Deserts of Gerudo." Was the answer. But I don't think Epona could carry all of us. Let alone me in this armor...so how will we get there?" Suddenly as if it was by magic A white horse came out of the Stable and walked towards Black XII. "Hey there, horse...Why are you coming at me?" Tyson asked. Then suddenly a voice entered his mind. _A friend has sent me to be your guide. I am Zianro, and I am willing and able to do your service._

Tyson was astounded that the Horse could actually talk inside his head. This was no ordinary horse, that's for sure. "Well, it seems I found the horse I am riding on." was Tyson's only Statement about the strange predicament and mounted on the horse. "Lets grab Epona and then lets ride."

…...

No sooner were they off Far away from Castle Town gates Zelda then finally spoke a question in her head that seemed to bug her throughout this troublesome day. Actually two questions. _How are we going to handle this new threat._ And the second question inside her head was, _I wonder if Tyson likes me?

* * *

_Wow I must be getting better at doing this. The Journey begins and were off to the Gerudo Desert. Strange horse Tyson now has huh? Well anyway Read and Review... I feel lonely. ._.


	6. Chapter 5:The Desert's heat

The Legend of Zelda: The Dragon of Hyrule

Chapter 5: The Desert's heat

The moment they rode to Lake Hylia they dismounted, and were going to jump off when Zianro was walking with them. "Is this horse Insane?" asked Midna. It seems to want to jump off too." _Pfft. Yeah I do want to join you because I was sent to guide you Tyson. There's another way to go you know._ Zianro's voice echoed in Tyson's mind. _Well how then? _Tyson asked within his mind. _Just jump first. You'll be surprised indeed at what I am._

Taking Zianro's advice Tyson then jumped off, The next thing he heard was a clatter of Hooves jumping off with him. He was going to Expect a splashing sound, but then he was caught by some unseen force and then he felt like he was floating. The next thing Tyson knew Zianro wasn't a horse at all! He was a powerful half bird-half lion hybrid.

"Zianro! You're a...Gryphon." was Tyson's Exclamation. _I told you._ was the reply in his head as Link and Midna fell and landed on Zianro's back and then with that signal Zianro Took flight to the desert.

…...

The moment they arrived at the desert it was blowing a ton of sand everywhere. Link asked Tyson the Question that is now haunting their minds. "Are we there yet Tyson?" Tyson checked The Directions on his sword. "We still have to continue Eastward a little. Oh and Watch out for Monsters. Something tells me were not alone."

They were traveling for a few hours until a sound erupted everyone's walking. "Did you hear something Midna?" asked Link. "Yeah I did Link" She replied, "Tyson?" "Yeah I heard it." was all Tyson said Slowly drawing his sword. "Nobody, move." was Link's suggestion before Something started to rush at them. It looked like a Half Man-half bull demon.

"A minotaur!" was the gasped realization of Tyson as the minotaur attacked the party. Link grabbed the monster by the horns and Tossed it over to the side but the Minotaur again got up and rushed again. This time it hit Tyson full on the Chest sending him back a few feet before the minotaur started to get ready to stampede over Link and Midna.

…...(First person view: Tyson)

I started to feel something boiling in my veins. Some unknown power inside me started to unlock. Then I got up and saw the Minotaur rearing for another one of its charges. I knew I had to do something but then the moment I realized What to do it was hard to explain what happened next.

I then charged at the minotaur. Just ran at it and then when I was at a close enough range I suddenly jumped at it and then transforming. I don't know what was going on with me, but I felt like the cross between something human, and something reptile. I then hit the minotaur on the head with my own so hard it changed me back to what I think was my normal self before falling in a daze.

…...( Regular View)

Link and Midna hardly believed their eyes at what Tyson just did but Link took the opportunity and finished off the creature, causing it to explode in fire. Tyson recovered from his moment of dizziness and said "Did we win?" Link just laughed and said "Yes, yes we did. How far are we to the first piece of the Amulet?" Tyson after walked a few feet he replied "I Think I am standing on the entrance." and with that Reply he started to dig into the sands and when the entrance was almost completely revealed the door looked sealed.

"Okay..." Tyson said. "We made it this far...now what?" Midna replied "We need to open the door somehow." Link and Tyson looked at each other and then grabbed two sides of the door and started to pull on it, and the moment they both pulled The door swung open revealing the entrance to where the first piece is located.

Tyson then looked at the others and gave a big grin as he said. "Well nowhere left to go. But down!" and he then jumped down into the entrance, followed by a very confused Link and Midna.

* * *

Wow anyone wonder what just happened to Tyson? I Sure don't! anyway R&R people! I cant continue on without reviews backing me up! ... seriously Review.


	7. Chapter 6:The amulet Guardian,Revelation

The Legend of Zelda: The Dragon of Hyrule

Chapter 6: The Amulet Guardian, Revelation

The trio had ventured deeper and deeper into the dark place where there was no light save for what is on the other side of the tunnel. "I don't think we'll gather the amulet pieces up easily guys." was Tyson's remark. "Why is that?" asked Link. As Link asked this they walked out the other side of the Tunnel and into a large area and at the center of it was the piece of the amulet they were seeking. But they also noticed the skeletons in the area

Tyson replied, "Well for one I think that Zant wouldn't want the Dragon to be summoned if we got the Amulet back together so he would've placed a guardian here. Second reason I said this is because that I have a tiny feeling that were not alone." suddenly an arrow flew right over their heads and they ran for cover. "Really? Did you have to say that out loud?" Asked Midna.

"There seems to be a few Goblins here." Said Link. "Lets try and Get rid of them before attempting to grab the piece!" and with that Link drew his sword and started to rush out as a horde of possibly thousands of goblins started to rush out at him. Tyson, knowing that they were outnumbered concentrated hard enough and made eleven copies of Himself and then all twelve of them Rushed out to meet them whilst Midna used most of her twilight Magic to blast most of the goblins out.

The battle in itself was raging out of control for our heroes. The goblins seemed to have just kept coming. Midna was getting tired from throwing spells at the goblins while Link was using his bow to take out more goblins at a time with each arrow he pulled on. As for Tyson and his clones there were only 3 clones left not counting Tyson. Tyson himself was damaged beyond belief. His armor looked like it was getting hammered away by powerful strikes of a hammer to a mountainside. Tyson swung with all his might but then a goblin stabbed him in the shoulder. But then another goblin made a grab for the amulet piece.

For that goblin though, that was one of the _**BIGGEST **_mistakes it made in its entire life. The worst part is, that goblin was now going to pay the price for the attempt of thievery. For in touching the piece of the amulet it awoke it's guardian. The same guardian that was responsible for the skeletons

There were tales of this monster only in legends as old as the Dragon of Hyrule, as it was part of the first invasion of Demons that The dragon sealed away. This one was possibly the last of its kind in Hyrule. That is until Zant came back with the army. Out it sprang out of the ground a horrible monstrosity that was made of a mixture of man, undead, and demon alike, it beat its stone like wings as it then rushed at the thief who tried to steal the treasure.

As for the Goblin that dared to touch the treasure, well, it didn't last long.

…...

The moment the guardian's presence was announced the Goblins looked on in terror while Link and the others were astounded. They had just seen the goblin that attempted to steal the amulet piece from its spot instantly killed with one fell swoop. "Aw crap." said Tyson, who was drinking a red potion to heal most of the damage the shoulder wound had from the stab wound. The monster then glared at the goblin army and then ran at the goblin army (and consequently Link who was now running out of the monster's path) and the goblin army was fleeing for their life but only most of them escaped the monster, who seemed to have the Strength of the whole army itself times twenty

Now it was Tyson and Midna and Link left to battle the horrible beast. "Midna, see any weak points on it?" asked Link. Midna used her magic to scan the monster for a weak spot. She then replied. "The only spot I can see will only stun it which is a well placed arrow right where the wings meet." Link then rushed out and climbed up one of the walls of the ruins of the ancient ruins and aimed his bow at the creature's back and then fired. The arrow did not hit it in the spot where Link was hoping to go and the beast now attempted to claw at Link, Midna ran at the monster throwing many spells at it trying to distract it but the monster was unfazed and it swatted her away and she hit the wall, knocking her out.

Tyson was watching the scene unfold with horror. He then realized that he had to try and save his friends. _The only possible way to do that is to grab the amulet piece. If it possibly can unlock my past I have nothing to lose by trying. I'll take that chance. _That was all Tyson thought in his head as he ran at the place where the amulet was and barely touched it when all of a sudden the amulet piece reacted to Tyson's presence and threw lightning at Tyson, zapping him away from it. It was then at that moment when suddenly Tyson felt that familiar unknown power as he transformed into the creature helped defeat the minotaur.

Tyson felt the effects this time. He felt something growing out of his back as he rose from the ground as the things that grew out were really wings as he flew at the creature and started to slash into the weak point of the Creature. He hacked and slashed and cut his way into it and stabbed clean through the point where the wings of the monster met.

The monster Roared out in pain as it was momentarily stunned and then leaped up and stabbed downward into the demon's skull. Link saw the opportunity and stabbed where the monster's heart was and that Caused the creature to roar in even more pain. That moment Midna recovered and saw the scene and threw a Fireball at the monster and that caused the monster to crumble. Tyson then managed to grab the piece of the Amulet and that was when everyone started to run before the place caved in and the moment everyone was outside the entrance was the exact moment Tyson was starting to succumb to exhaustion.

His form that he took when he fought the beast faded leaving him exhausted but before he passed out he said. "We got it guys." and fell to the ground with Midna and Link running over to Tyson and Midna warping them back to someplace safe. But before that happened Tyson as he fell into the depths of unconsciousness, he thought he heard someone in his head saying to him _**Well done, my son.

* * *

**_Whew. Well if You can guess the voice who spoke in the last bit you guessed the plot Twist! Yes for those who probably guessed by now Tyson is a Draconian. Half Human Half Dragon. well that's one piece down a few more to go. R&R People. please?


	8. Chapter 7: Hyrule Castle Interlude

The Legend of Zelda: The Dragon of Hyrule

Chapter 7: Hyrule Castle Interlude (Distant memories)

"Shhh I think he's waking up." Said Link's voice in the darkness of Tyson's sleep.

"Link don't be an fool, when he actually does wake up I'm gonna strangle him for not telling us he's a Draconian!" said Midna's obviously peeved voice.

Tyson then finally opened his eyes to the surroundings he recognized as a first class bedroom. "Where are we? Back at the Castle?" Was all that tumbled out of his mouth as he got up only to be met with Midna's angry questions.

"Your a Draconian! Why didn't you say that in the first place!" Midna screeched at Tyson.

"First off, what the heck is a Draconian? Secondly...do you _**have**_ to shout?" Tyson Asked. Link then answered Tyson's first question.

"A Draconian is said to be a hybrid humanoid. Much like the Zora look like fish-men...(no offense to the Zoras.) a Draconian is a supposedly rare species. That's what Zelda tells us that is." Link then said. "I possibly added two and two together about the dragon of hyrule addressing you because of this Tyson. You told me on the way to Hyrule Castle you never known your real family only the fact you were adopted?"

"Yeah that's pretty much it." Replied Tyson. "Are you getting anywhere with this at all?"

"It's just a theory Tyson. Just a theory. I won't tell you until the princess makes sure your armor is cleaned and repaired...Oh by the way the Smith is peeved that a couple of Goblins dented that by the way." Link replied. The moment he said that Zelda entered the room with the book which had the Dragon of Hyrule's information on it.

Zelda then saw Tyson up and well and smiled greatly before turning to the others. "So I looked up more info about the Amulet, and I discovered something strange. It said that only the blood of the Dragon itself can use it. So if you think the theory is correct Link and what you saw is true." Link nods his head in confirmation and retold the Story of what happened during the battle with the amulet guardian.

Zelda then looked at Tyson warily and then sighed and approached him and Sat near him and placed her hand on his forehead. She then Said to him, "This will be a bit painful but bear with me when I go into your memories." Zelda then used her triforce of wisdom to read his memory.

(The Distant Memory.)

Zelda could not believe what she was seeing when she went deep into his memories. She saw Tyson from before link found him. When he was still a slave to the underworld thugs of Hyrule. She thought she needed to dig deeper and she did going all the way to the time he was born.

What she saw was something so heart wrenching she couldn't put it in words.

She saw a young woman about the age of 20 holding an infant Tyson in her arms. She had the same type of hair as he did confirming that she was his mother. She looked like she was sleeping peacefully but the reality hit Zelda when she realized that the mother was dead. Died bringing her child into the world.

"I am sorry Master. There was nothing I could have done." said a voice. Zelda turned to the source and it was a man with moon white hair and gentle brown eyes. He seemed to be talking with another man who was wearing a hood. "The enemy tried to prevent your son from being born."

"The murderers will be punished severely by The Three for this terrible crime." the second man in the Room must have been Tyson's Father.

"What shall we do about the Child though? We cannot abandon him."

The Father paused and then after minutes of Deep thought said. "Take him to the people near the riverbank. They will care for my son. He will be safe there. That is until he is ready. Go now Zianro. Take my son. He is in your care until you reach them. Then after that, look for him again."

Zianro bowed his head. "yes master. It will be done." Tyson's father then went outside and zelda decided to follow his perspective a bit further. What happened then was unbelievable. The Father then transformed into a Golden Dragon who roared out to the heavens in deep mourning before vanishing. She had the Answers now. She knew who Tyson's real family was.

(Reality)

Zelda pulled out of the memories and took a deep breath. "Your armor is repaired Tyson. You should go your friends are waiting... But please promise me one thing."

"Yes, what is it?" Tyson asked. Zelda then hugged Tyson out of impulse. "No matter what happens... Please just find your past and unlock your abilities that the amulet pieces shall grant you. Now go."

"Wait, before I go. Did you see my father?" Tyson had to know that crucial question.

Zelda couldn't hold it in her to lie, "Yes I did Tyson. You will see him again soon." Tyson smiled a little bit and left leaving Zelda alone in her melancholy thoughts of what she saw.

"So Almighty Dragon of Hyrule," she said to herself. "You wanted to experience a human life and see why you had to fight. And because of that, Your child is here."

Zelda then left the now empty room to continue her duties as leader of Hyrule.

* * *

Well now you know the twist in the Story. Tyson's True Origins are confirmed to Zelda but not to Tyson. So R&R Folks this is a good story i made so far for viewers like you to read and Again I Don't Own anything that has to do with the Video game Series. That all goes to Nintendo. Next Dungeon with Amulet piece Prediction: it shall possibly be In Either a hidden chamber in the Lakebed Temple or Somewhere up in Snowpeak mountains.


	9. Chapter 8:The Mountain's Frost

The Legend of Zelda: The Dragon of Hyrule

Chapter 8: The mountain's frost

"Well first the Desert, now it's frost bitten WASTELANDS your sword brought us too!" Midna complained. Tyson rolled his eyes as he kept scaling up the Snowpeak mountain slope along with Link.

"How can you handle her Link?" Asked Tyson.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Replied Link.

"I mean with all her Nagging?" Tyson clarified.

"I just do." was the answer.

They kept bickering not knowing that they were being watched by a creature that considered them easy prey for its nourishment. The Heroes kept trudging up the mountains following the sword's guidance. None of them knew the Creature that was following them was silently targeting which one it would kill first.

This creature was once possibly a human as much as They were, but through dark magic and cravings for the enemies blood transformed and warped them into monsters that Feed on blood. Some call them Vampires but the Hylians commonly call them "Life Stealers" and this one, who looked like a Human Girl, decided to try her luck on our heroes, but she also guarded the door to the Place where they were going anyway, and they were going up it like lambs to the slaughter.

()()()()()()()()()

They were nearing the top when the Vampire struck. The Vampire came swooping down upon the group with a Dagger wanting one of their blood. She rushed towards Tyson thinking he was the more sweeter tasting ones. It may have been true due to what Link and midna know about Tyson's Origins. But Tyson was not easy food.

He drew his sword ready for the Vampire as it Rushed towards Tyson as he slashed the snow causing a cloud of it to come around him as he vanished. He then jumped at her from behind but the Vampire Knocked Tyson to near the cave entrance.

It was here Tyson thought he was nearly doomed. But then he got extremely lucky as he readied his sword for the next attempt to defend. The vampire rushed at him while his sword started to glow with light as he lunged in self defense.

The blade stabbed the poor creature in the heart whilst she screamed in pain as she slowly disintegrated. Link and Midna ran towards Tyson to see if he was alright.

"you weren't hurt were you?" Asked Midna.

"Relax you guys I am fine." Replied Tyson as he walks deeper into the cave. The others silently followed, Prepared for what was going to happen next.

* * *

Well I finally updated after a small Hiatus. Well I wonder whats going to happen next with Tyson and the Group as they venture deeper into the Cave... Will they meet a more complicated guardian then last time? tune in next time! R&R! without reviews I cannot Continue!


	10. Chapter 9: The Cold Heart of the Mount

The Legend Of Zelda: The Dragon of Hyrule

Chapter 9: The Cold Heart of the Mountain

The Trio of Adventurers ventured deeper into the cave following a long dark and dank tunnel as Tyson's sword was their only guide towards the second piece of the Dragon of Hyrule's Amulet. Something though was beginning to tell them that they were not all alone however.

Link worriedly looked around as he begins to realize where on Snowpeak mountains they were on and said, "Sorry if I'm worrying some people, but I have a feeling this cave and wherever this tunnel will lead us is an entrance to a place of untold danger... The Wolf-men of the mountain live here."

Midna looked around the cave walls puzzled about what The heck the Green Clad bearer of Courage was worried about. "What the heck do you mean Link?" she asked.

Link kept walking as if he wasn't worried. "The Wolf-men are supposed to be of Native legend to the former inhabitants of the mountain villages and originates to the story of the Dragon of Hyrule. Zelda told me little about it. But some of them did say that some made a pact with the goddesses to help them gain a power to help support the Dragon of Hyrule against his fight with this demon army. The power was startling. They could walk upright as men, but they could run and howl and hunt as wolves. That's all I have other then that their patron Deity was Farore. They tend to be Vicious too."

"Then in that case we must be extra careful." was all that Tyson could muster up. He was scared too in a way but he couldn't quite push it out of his mind as they came upon a Cavern that was lush and green and fitting for people to live. There was an Altar to the triforce with the Triforce of Courage Specifically highlighted. Dangling on that altar was the medallion piece.

Now before the three even took one step towards it they were immediately surrounded by men and Women dressed in Leather armor and/or clothing. Some of them seem to look calm and serene but some looked fierce. Above all they all shared the same type of eyes. Lupine and glaring eyes. These were the Wolf-men. The Race of humans who were blessed by Farore herself. But They do not dare come near humans for a misunderstanding occurred in ancient times. They were hunted, and hated by the populace.

Now one of these Wolf-men was curious about the three adventurers daring to try and take their precious prized possession. He was a young man with Coal black hair and yellow Eyes with the Lupine characteristic shared by the other wolf-men. His skin was pale in complexion to a Hylian's skin but this is due to living in a den all his life, never coming out save for a hunt with his Clansmen. He was sometimes called Darkmane for his hair color. But his First Name was Marcus or Mark Darkmane.

It was he who spoke first, "Strangers to our Mountain Dwelling. I welcome you to the home of The Last Of our kind loyal to Farore. The fallen ones who now serve the Restored armies of The Demons of destruction and hate, who we defeated so many dark ages ago before our time. Now we ask you this strangers. Who are you, from whence did you come and why are you here? Do you come as enemies or as a friend? Ally or Tyrant? The choice of how you speak is yours good people, I, the one of the Darkmane, have spoken."

Link stood up and took out his hylian shield and spoke first. "I am Link, the Hero of Hyrule. I have saved Hyrule in the invasion of the Twilight usurper. I have come seeking a piece of the Dragon of Hyrule's amulet, for the armies which you have mentioned have been gathered by this usurper and are what currently plague our lands."

One of the Clan Elders spoke after Link's Message. "So, you have come seeking our most valued possession for the hope and strength of the Dragon? This cannot be so. For only one of the Dragon's blood can take it."

Midna was the next to plead her case. "I am the princess of Twili. My people have been driven from their homes and realm to the realm of Light. Our homes are destroyed by the army and The Tyrant Zant. I have come seeking to save this world as well. For it is under threat Great ones of old."

A foolish young wolf-man then said. "If you seek justice you will not find it here."

"Silence young one." another elder said. "To seek to protect people other then self is a quality we know. But we cannot give the medallion piece willingly as we said."

Link finally spoke up. "Then will you give it to the One with The Dragon of Hyrule's blood?"

The young wolf-man from before laughed. "Ha! You think you have brought us something that is not existing? I say we just eat you on the spot."

Tyson glaring at the young one and then said. "You think you are so high and mighty because you have an ability unlike your own huh? Well I have a secret form as well. You will respect the Hero of Hyrule who bears your Patron's Mark."

Marcus looked at Tyson with regard sniffed the air around him and then stopped abruptly after sensing something. "Show us your form then, Son of the Dragon." was all that Mark said.

The other people started to stare at Both Darkmane and Tyson at the same time. Tyson then, with difficulty, changed into his Draconian form. The people then bowed themselves before him while Tyson was just wondering what was going on.

The Elder that spoke first raised his hands in praise. "Thank Farore this day has come! The stars did tell of his birth Eighteen winters ago. The Dragon had during this time visited the realm to make sure balance was still maintained until the hero of hyrule's appearance! O Son of the great dragon, take up our treasure and forgive the cold hearts of the people of the mountain.

Tyson was stunned by this. _Can it be? _He thought. _Have they revealed who my father really is? _Remembering the Amulet piece he approached the altar and took it and then the same reaction from last time happened. The piece launched a lightning bolt at him and it seemed to unlock something deep within him as he changed back into his human form.

Mark then stood up and approached Tyson and clapped his shoulder. "Well done. Permit me to come with you on your perilous Journey. Marcus Darkmane is at your humble services Draconian."

Tyson smiled and said. "Well the more the merrier I say. Welcome aboard mate."

Midna was now ultimately shocked. "Does this mean we have **another** wolf beast with us now?"

Link blushed at that comment. "Midna I'm right here you know."

Midna turned around and looked at Link and just hugged him like a friend would. "No offense to you Link." The hug however caused him to make the blush more red.

"None taken." was all that came out of the stunned Hero. Tyson laughed while Mark did also as the now Four Adventurers set out of the cave and back to the elements.

* * *

Hello My reviewers! So sorry to keep you waiting! I had writer's block and what not! anyway R&R and I Like to thank you all for being so patient! hope you enjoy!


	11. Chapter 10: The Battle for Ordon

The Legend of Zelda: The Dragon Of Hyrule

Chapter 10: The battle for Ordon

"Well, is this what the World Looks like?" Was Mark's Repeated question as they reached the bottom of the Mountains.

"Well, Some of it." Said Link. "There are other places in the World where-"

"MISTER LINK! WAIIIIIIIIIT!" was the Cry as the postman ran towards the group. "Greetings Mr. Link! I have a letter from Ordon!" when he gave Link the Letter he rushed off.

Link Opened the Letter and his face then Spread with worry. "Guys," He began, "My Village is being attacked... we Gotta Go Help them! They're being attacked my village needs help!"

"Well what are we standing around for?" asked Midna. "Lets Get moving!"

With that Link and Midna were on Epona and Tyson and Mark was sitting on Zianro who was in Horse form.

Suddenly a third passenger landed in Zianro's back. "ow, Serves me Right for sleeping in a Tree! Oh hi Im Drake, Apprentice wizard. What's your names?"

After a round of Introductions the Group was on their way to Ordon... and OH were they surprised at the havoc... they were being attacked by a Flock of Vampires.

"Life Stealer!" Shouted Mark as his hair started to stand on end as he was getting angry.

"Whoa easy Darkmane." Tyson said to calm him down.

Drake was no help by saying "Calm down Mate its not the end of the world."

But Mark kept calm as the vampires noticed them And tossed their latest Prey to the Ground, Ilia was not killed but she was still bitten. That made Link enraged at the sight of his best friend on the ground and he charged at the Vampires with uncommon speed that could only be compared to Sheikah speed.

"Wait for me Link!" was all that Tyson said as a Vampire grabbed Him and lifted him up. Tyson finally had enough and transformed into his Draconian form and he wrestled from the Vampire's grip as he engaged in a mid air battle.

Drake took out a staff and tried to summon a storm but he instead got a golden apple tree. "WHAT? I SAID A STORM! Not an Apple Tree!" He kicked said tree in frustration and then a whole ton of golden apples fell on top of him "ow, I'll take that back tree."

Mark meanwhile was trying to keep his emotions from flying. For if they did he would turn into the form he didn't want to turn into but when he saw the villagers running for their lives he knew he had no Choice, and gave in...

Link was Firing a platoon of Arrows at any vampire he saw near him and Midna was blasting away with her magic. Link suddenly ran out of arrows and then he just Took his sword and then he killed one with accuracy that only A Sheikah would do.

A vampire suddenly pinned Midna down, but before anything happened, the Vampire was pulled off By Mark, who was in a different form. He was now standing over 9 ft. tall and was covered in thick Black fur. His features was more dog like as he was now in his True form.

Tyson grabbed the Vampire he was fighting and dragged it to the ground and Then he took his sword and stabbed into it. The other vampires saw this and flew away. "Huh, Must have been the leader." Tyson mused.

"Get me out of here!" Said Drake as he struggled to get out of the Golden apple pile "These things are Heavier then they look!"

Link then realized about Ilia as she was about to either die or become a vampire. "Ilia!" he ran towards her but Darkmane reached her first. "What are you doing Marcus?"

Mark sighed as he knew what he was going to do. "Please forgive me Link, but in order to save her from becoming a Life-stealer I MUST do this. She can blame me for giving her a life that not even I, would ever truly want." with those words he took Ilia's arm and just bit down on it. "It is done. The bite from me will negate the vampire bite... but it will also mark her as one of the Wolf-men of Farore. I am sorry that I was forced to do this."

Link then said "Why would they attack the Villagers? Even Zant wouldn't be so cold as to attack a peaceful Village. Could it be that the true leader of this demon army be the one that the Dragon of Hyrule imprisoned along with the Other demons?"

Mark, who changed back to his human form, knew what Link Meant. "Yes, Zant wouldn't have led this army otherwise without its leader... The Dragon of Chaos... who was created along with the Dragon of Hyrule, When The goddesses were choosing one of them to be an influence on the mortal races they chose The Dragon of Hyrule instead of the other. Thus incited the tales in the Legend of the Dragon of Hyrule."

Ilia woke up and realized she felt different and saw Link and the others conversing. "Link! The village, it was attacked and then all went black for me and...somehow I feel different." Mark knew this and tossed a strange potion unseen by Hylian eyes to her.

"Drink that." he said. "It will make you feel better." _**and it will make sure your wolf-man form doesn't attack us... **_he thought.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

After a round of introductions from the party to Ilia she was a bit resentful to Link because he was starting to care for Midna, who she thought was a monster from the Twilight. Mark read the expressions right away and sighed and said "the Twili were never monsters."

"How would you know Mr. Darkmane or whatever you call yourself? You never-" She was about to Say more to him when he continued.

"Look at my true form and see if you think I am a monster." when he said this he turned into his true form and Ilia gasped at his sight. "Well? Do you think I'm a monster?"

Ilia shook her head. " No but, why show me that?"

"Because you can do it too." Mark replied. "In the attack you were a victim of a life-stealer's bite, I had no choice but to bite you to negate the Vampire curse and give you another curse. That is why you should hate me." he changed back while still talking "but My point is clear. Some monsters are not evil. Not My people anyway. For some monsters though, Evil may have left its mark on it or created it, but evil does not _rule_ it. Think about it." he then went to the others.

Tyson looked at his sword and then a ray of light pointed towards the nearby forests of Faron. "We need to go there next."

Ilia made up her mind and approached mark. "Take me with you." was all that mark needed to hear.

"Get on me then when I change I'm going to go very fast." with that he changed into his Wolf-man form and Ilia climbed on and the group then pressed on towards the woods.  


* * *

Well this has been fun to write and its possibly one of the longest I possibly doe. I apologize for not updating more the past month. R&R Mates!


	12. Chapter 11: The Truth of the Dragons

The Legned Of Zelda: Dragon of Hyrule

Chapter 11: The Truth of The Dragons.

(Heroes POV, (AN yes im going to see what Zelda is up to. About time I say.))

"So What's Next for Us Tyson?" Marcus asked with with a good amount of effort.

"I don't know," Tyson replied, "but the sword is pulling me towards a location near the woods even Link doesn't know!"

"Tell me about it." Said Midna who was slightly annoyed.

The group traveled onwards While an exhausted Drake Rode on Zianro in his horse form. "Man this sucks." Drake Said "We've been traveling for HOURS! Can we just have a break?"

The reply from everyone was so loud it nearly made Drake fall. "NO!" Drake a bit dazed simply said, "I just thought I'd ask!"

*Meanwhile at the Castle (Zelda's Perspective)*

The Princess Zelda was having a harsh meeting. One of the nobles had suggested a harsh decree about the Citizens. "We could use them as sacrifices to these demons so they can go away! Then this 'Dragon of Chaos' can have all the blood he possibly could want!"

Everyone else was in protest about it including Zelda, but the Noble was wanting to pull a dirty trick as he said "The Princess And you people at the Council are all not seeing the picture! So therefore I suggest I become the New Ruler of Hyrule!" but then there was a Sudden laughter filling the Room as suddenly the doors to the Throne Room opened and the most strangest person came in. Wearing a cloak of an outsider but the Traditional clothings of an Adviser, the man came and walked right through, his eyes were hidden by the cloak yet his face seemed caring yet he was also on the humorous side.

"O, Great Princess Zelda! Have no fear, Therionax your Grand Vizer is HERE!"

Zelda sighed with relief, "You were the adviser for my grandfather were you not?"

Therionax gave a bow in confirmation. "And now, greatest of the Ruler, to rest you from this affair of state, I will now talk thence to our council members (at no little effort and great expense,) deal with the problem." and he Turned to the council and said in a deep voice "Hear me council members far and wide, we must not listen to this man of pride! He speaks against the balance of the very World! In short, he is very much a fool."

The young Noble stood up sharply and draws his sword and Cries out, "Enough of Balance! Taste steel fool!" But Therionax does a seemingly powerful wave of magic as his tone of voice turned Serious.

"You dared to try and strike me which is unwise, now you must pay the Price! Guards! Remove him and do it very well. Now that you had committed treason we'll put you in a cell!"

The Guards dragged the noble off as Zelda watches the Vizer's wisdom unfold.

*Back to the heroes*

By the Time they reached where the sword was pointing at the heroes had discovered a secret tomb within the woods.

"Ew a Graveyard! im Staying out here with this horse!" But Zianro Changed into a new form Tyson had not seen, His own Human form and Punches Drake off of him as he spoke.

"Did I not say to the Hero of Time, A Shapeshifter only follows his master? and I follow my Master's son Young Tyson to Discover his origins, Link come."

Link and Tyson followed Zianro into the Tomb while observing it's age, The Tomb itself seemed over one hundred years old.

"What is this place?" asked Link, fearful of what the place holds.

"This, Link, is the Final tomb of your ancestor, The Great Hero of Time. it is here we find the third piece of the Medallion, for shortly after the Adventures he had in destroying a great evil in a far away place did The Master entrusted him with a piece of The medallion." Zianro stated as they walked.

"So Zianro, tell me, if you knew the Hero of Time, Then what exactly did he know about the Dragon of Hyrule?" Link asked in a curious manner.

"Everything that had to do with the creation of Hyrule and the Dragon of Chaos's First attack. That story is a long one." Zianro Said as he took a breath before continuing. "Long ago, in the times of Chaos, before Hyrule was made, Great Dragons flew and tried to keep the peace; When the Goddesses came there were a few Dragons left, most had ascended to a part of the skies where they live in comfort. There were two Eggs left behind though. The First Archmage of Hyrule discovered them and he took them in. He hatched them, and raised the two Males as his own sons, they learned magic, with it they could take up many forms. They learned everything from magic to fighting. When it came to flying, that they learned on their own."

"What were their names Zianro?" asked Link. Zianro had paused as they neared the Tomb.

"One Dragon, who was wise and as kind as all the earth, was named Beltharion. The Other one, His Brother, was named Volvagia, and he was ambitious. The Goddesses came to bless one of the Dragons with their powers to protect the land. They chose Beltharion over Volvagia. Volvagia was furious. He then eventually, by his own greed and power, became The Dragon of Chaos. And Beltharion, became the Dragon Of Hyrule, Hyrule's keeper of Balance and safety in great needs." Zianro finished just as he beckoned them to The Tomb of The Hero of Time himself.

As Link approached he saw that there was another tomb next to him. "Who was this?" asked Link as Tyson looked with interest.

Zianro replied. "The Hero's beloved. She was a powerful warrior and was as skillful as the Sheikah. He encountered her on one of his adventures."

Tyson approached the Tomb of the Hero of time and noticed the medallion piece resting upon the coffin. As he reached it the Piece Shocked him as Tyson grabbed it and joined it with its other two brothers and he Seemed to feel a bit more powerful for some reason.

Zianro raised his hands in delight. "Tyson has now unlocked his hidden potential as a Magic wielder like his father! This is wonderful!"

Link applauded as well, "Congratulations buddy!"

"Thanks," Tyson replied, "We should head for the others now." with that they left the tomb as they wandered out of the cave.

Zianro then spoke in telepathy to someone else. _Master, I have done what you ask. _

_Just make sure Tyson stays safe. _was the reply back to Zianro. _I had to deal with a thorn in the princess's side. She'll probably figure out who I am soon. Must leave now. Tell Tyson when he gets to Hyrule Castle that, he should talk with both Zelda and Therionax. They will wait for him.  
_

* * *

*Walks outside then Rushes Back in* CHRISTMAS! Have a Wonderful Winter Break and A Merry Christmas! Place a nice review and Maybe I'll see if I can give a nice christmas chapter. (Maybe. depending.) HAPPY HOLIDAYS AND PLZ REVIEW!


End file.
